


My Tall Cool Ones

by FlavorofKylo



Series: Explorations [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Breylo-ish, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, No M/M, No Pregnancy, No mention of Birth control (Rey is on the pill), Not twins but almost, Oral Sex, Possessive Ben Solo, She just wants another Ben, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, just three horny people lol, ménage à trois, one mention of the word "daddy", there are NO ZOMBIES in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: Rey has seen Officer Ronnie Peterson around town and is fascinated by how much he looks like her boyfriend, Ben.Thank you to my lovely Alpha reader, @LadyofReylo for her suggestions.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Explorations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083884
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	My Tall Cool Ones

**Author's Note:**

> "Lighten up baby, I'm in love with you  
> Lighten up baby, I'm in love with you
> 
> I'm so tall and you're so cute  
> Let's play wild like wildcats do  
> You're gonna rock your tall cool one  
> I'm gonna say that, I'm gonna say that,  
> I'm gonna say that, ahh...
> 
> You stroll, you jump, you're hot and you tease  
> Cause I'm your tall, cool one and I'm built to please"  
> 

Rey had been watching Officer Peterson for a few weeks now, and it would be dishonest to say she didn’t have the teeniest little crush on him.

But it was _just_ a crush. There was no question that Ben was her true love. It's just that Officer Ronnie looked a _lot_ like Ben. Enough to be a twin, as a matter of fact, except for his glasses, and a few other things. They were even about the same height.

Every time she saw him, she caught herself staring. The resemblance was uncanny; Rey thought he had to be Ben’s _doppleganger_. The first day she met Ronnie, she couldn’t wait to rush home to tell her boyfriend that he had a double.

And that was when the subject first came up between them. To her mind, the only thing that could possibly be better than sex with Ben would be sex with two Bens. The thought of how he might be different from Ben was tantalizing to Rey. She couldn’t help but wonder what Ronnie would be like in bed. Ben was very dominant; would Ronnie be the same? Or would he allow Rey to take the lead?

Rey and Ben had discussed the possibility of having a threesome. Predictably, he was quite enthused about the idea of bringing another woman into their bedroom, but much less so at the thought of sharing her with another man. Ben had always been very possessive of Rey, so she wasn't surprised. But they reached an understanding: if she found the _right_ person, he would at least consider it.

She sometimes ran into Ronnie in the the 7-Eleven, and he was always so polite and sweet. He went out of his way to help her one time when she got a flat, going so far as to repair her tire. She decided that Officer Ronnie was just an all around sweet, good-hearted guy. Not to mention adorable--he was like a quiet, unassuming version of Ben.

Eventually, Rey familiarized herself with his work schedule. All she needed now was a reason to invite him over. 

++

It was about seven-thirty on a November evening, and Rey was parked just out front of the station. The moon was nearly full, and the air had a sharp bite to it, but she sat with her scarf wound tightly around her neck and lit up a fat joint. She blew the smoke out the window, knowing there was a damn good chance that the drafts would bring the aroma right up into the station’s front window, where Ronnie’s desk was.

She was _counting_ on it.

At that same moment, Ronnie was at his desk, going over some random paperwork. He stopped to rub his eyes, grateful that it was just about time to knock off, when he picked up on the distinct, sweet scent of weed, drifting into the station window. 

Ronnie was not adverse to pot smoking _per se_ and had been known to toke a toke on occasion himself, say if he was at a party . Right now, though, he was on the clock and he had to do his job. He glanced out of the window and saw a car parked out front with the windows slightly open.

 _K_ _ids_ , he figured. Just a prank.

He sighed and slipped into his jacket, preparing to confront the kids. As he approached the car, which now looked vaguely familiar, he heard the strains of loud rock music from inside-Led Zepplin--and then Robert Plant’s unmistakable voice.

  
_Hey hey, baby, when you walk that way_  
_Watch honey drip, can’t keep away_

.  
Standing right outside, he could see that it wasn’t a bunch of kids after all, just one person sitting in the driver’s seat. He tapped quickly on the window and she turned.

That’s when he recognized her.

“Evening, Officer Peterson. Oh, my goodness.” Suddenly flustered, she lowered the passenger side window and turned the music all the way down.

He smiled patiently. “Hello, Rey. How’s your evening going?”

“Oh, I’m—I’m so sorry,” she said, doing her best to look embarrassed. “I know this looks bad. I get awful migraines, and I felt one coming on. The pot helps. I do have a medical card,” she assured him. “It’s at home, though.”

He stared at her for a long moment, enamored by her pretty hazel eyes-- the pupils blown wide, now--and her freckles.

“Oh, you _do_ have a card?”

She nodded. “Yes, but not on me. It’s at home,” repeated. She pouted a little and he suddenly wondered if she might be flirting with him. “Are you gonna write me up?”

Ronnie huffed. “I don’t think we’ll have to do that. I’ll trust you.”

“Well, if it’ll make you feel better, you can come home with me and I’ll show it to you.”

Hmm. Yeah, she was definitely flirting. The realization gave him a little thrill.

“I can drive or, you can follow me, if you want?” Rey offered, sounding almost a little too excited at the prospect.

He hesitated for a moment, then thought better of it. Why not? 

“Sure, I’ll follow you,” he agreed. “I’m about to pack it in for the night anyway.”

The look she shot him was full of heat, and Ronnie felt his dick twitch as he watched her lick her lips.

“I’ll be waiting right here,” she said, smiling coquettishly.

She must really be stoned, Ronnie thought. His better instincts told her she was a good kid, that he should trust her. Besides, he might get lucky. Who knew?

Minutes later, he was out front again, car keys in hand.

“Just watch your speed, okay?”

She flashed him another one of those intoxicating smiles, dimples and all, and he was nearly done for.

“Yes, Officer Peterson.”

“You can call me Ronnie,” he called before ducking into his little red Smart car.

A short time later, Rey pulled into the driveway of the house she and Ben were currently renting. She got out quickly and hustled toward the front door, turning to smile again at Ronnie.

“Come on inside, you can have a drink with us.”

_“Us?”_

“My boyfriend and me.”

His heart sank. Once again, he’d misinterpreted a woman's signals.

He heard Rey sing out, “Hi baby,” as soon as she disappeared inside. Ronnie followed several steps behind her and was immediately caught off guard by another man staring back at him. Ronnie caught his breath. The man could have been his twin.

“Ronnie, this is Ben,” she grinned.

The two men stood frozen for several moments, sizing each other up.

Ben wore a faded, vintage Aerosmith t-shirt with the sleeves pushed up. The shirt seemed to barely contain his well-defined, meaty chest; his forearms were thick, and a few tattoos were visible. In addition, Ben’s hair, although dark and lustrous like Ronnie's, was longer, and he didn’t wear glasses. But Ronnie recognized the same dark, penetrating eyes, the strong, patrician nose, and the same full lips that he saw when he looked in the mirror.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Ben breathed.

Ronnie extended a hand valiantly to Ben and he shook it, eyes still locked on the other man. Finally, he looked down at Rey and spoke.

“Are you thinking what I _think you’re thinking?_ Because if you _are--"_

“Ben, I told Officer Ronnie about my medical card. He kind of caught me smoking in the car outside his office.” She giggled and mimed a little gesture of embarrassment, but Ben knew her too well and saw it for what it was.

“I see,” he said evenly.

“Would you go get the card, honey?” she asked.

Ben raised his eyebrows. “Come into the other room with me for a second.” He glanced at Ronnie. “We’ll be right back.”

“Why don’t you have a seat, Ronnie?” she called over her shoulder.

Ronnie nodded. It was pretty clear that something was at play here, but he had yet to figure out what it was.

As he awaited their return, his eyes skimmed the room. It was obvious that Ben and Rey hadn’t been living in the house for very long. There were still a few boxes sitting around, one full of books and the other containing albums. There was also a shelf full of old vinyl records, and he noted that they had an actual record player, a relatively rare sight in an era where most people favored digital recordings.

  
Finally, Ben and Rey returned. She had changed out of her jeans and t-shirt and was wearing a long, green satin robe. His eyes automatically went to the space between her breasts where the robe sagged a bit and he caught himself, clearing his throat. When he met Rey’s eyes again, she was wearing a little smile.

  
“Here it is," she said, holding it out for him to see.

Ronnie stood up and took a casual glance the card, and then nodded. “Okay, all good. I wasn’t planning to write you a ticket anyway. But’—

  
“Why don’t you stay for a drink?” Ben blurted. His voice was friendly, but Ronnie could sense the tension in his body.

  
“Uh, I should probably get going.”

  
“Oh, no, stay and have a drink with us,” Rey chirped. “What would you like?”

Well…one drink wasn’t going to _kill him._

  
He shrugged. “Sure. Beer is fine, if you have it.”

  
Ben nodded and said to Rey, “Why don’t you go sit with him. I’ll take care of it.”

While Ben disappeared into the kitchen, Rey perched herself on the sofa and beckoned him to sit back down with her. When he did, careful to give her some space, she slid closer to him—so close, in fact, that her thigh was pressing up against his. Ronnie jerked his head back in surprise and tried not to stare down her robe.

“So, what do you guys do for a living?” he managed.

  
“Oh, Ben’s a sound engineer. We’re only here temporarily. He’s doing the sound for a band that’s recoding an album out here. Eventually, we'll head home to New York."

  
“What band?”

  
“The Darkside.”

“Oh, yeah? I know them, they're great. I love that real bluesy stuff."

  
Rey nodded knowingly. She leaned into him and Ronnie could smell her coconut body oil, and underneath it, a faint, musky fragrance. He had the fleeting thought that she might be aroused, and then wondered if she had anything on under the robe.

  
“I’m a writer and an artisan,” she continued. “I make all kinds of stuff.”

  
“Oh yeah? Like what?”

  
“Oh, candles, natural fragrances. I bake and sometimes I sell my stuff locally. And I make great pot brownies,” she said proudly.

  
Ronnie nodded. “That’s interesting,” he said. “But I’ll make sure to keep that last thing to myself.”

Rey chuckled.

"What kind of stuff do you write?"

She dimpled, pleased that he was asking.

"I actually started working on my first novel, not too long ago. It's about time travel."

Just then, Ben returned to the living room with two Blue Moons and a glass of white wine for Rey. He offered a beer to Ronnie.

  
“Here ya go,” he said, as his eyes skimmed over the two of them. His expression seemed to darken as he noticed the close proximity between his girlfriend and the stranger beside her.

Instinctively, Ronnie shifted himself a few centimeters away from Rey. He had no desire to incur Ben’s wrath.

  
“So, Ronnie,” Ben said, cracking open his beer. “We have an interesting little situation here.”

Ronnie raised his eyebrows. “ _Situation?”_

  
“Mmhm.” Ben sat in the chair across from them, his expression suddenly serious. He took a long pull on the bottle and regarded Ronnie intently. 

“You see, next week is Rey’s birthday, and she told me what she wants. But I wasn’t sure if it was something I wanted to give her.”

Nervous, Ronnie glanced over at Rey who was looking up at him with big doe eyes and smiling.

  
“Thing is,” he continued, “I love her so much, it’s hard for me to deny her _anything._ Does that make sense?”

  
It did. Ronnie nodded and took a swig of his beer. Where was Ben _going_ with this?

  
“I mean, _look at her_ ,” Ben said lovingly, flashing Rey a lopsided grin. “How could I say no to something that might make her happy?”

  
Ronnie had no idea. He could only shrug.

  
“So that’s where you come in.” Ben clenched his jaw.

  
_“Me?”_

  
“Mmhm. Rey is interested in bringing a third party into the bedroom just this one time, another man, and she’d like it to be you.”

  
Ronnie almost spilled his beer.

“I’m _sorry?”_

  
“Yeah, I know,” Ben tutted. “You’re probably wondering how you got to be so lucky, and I’ll tell you. It’s because you look so much like me."

Ronnie glanced over at Rey again, and this time she was watching Ben. She sipped her wine and smiled innocently, as though her boyfriend hadn’t just invited him--essentially _a stranger_ \--into their bedroom.

  
“Now, of course you can say no, and that would be that,” Ben said. “But why _would_ you?” His eyes crinkled as he smiled indulgently at her. “I mean, if the situation was reversed, I know I wouldn’t say no. Not to Rey." 

  
Rey lowered her eyes demurely, flushing a bit.

  
“So, Officer Ronnie,” Ben prodded. “ What do you think? Would you care to join us, just this one time? It would make her happy."

  
Both sets of eyes locked on him.

“Just Ronnie. I, uh….” his throat bobbed as he looked at Rey. It really wasn’t a tough call. “I say yes. Just so we’re clear that this has to be kept quiet.”

  
“Oh, of _course."_ Rey chimed in. "We respect your position and all."

  
Ben rolled his tongue around in his cheek. “I don’t see a ring on your finger. You attached in any way?”

  
Ronnie shook his head. “Not at the moment, no.”

  
“Just curious,” Ben nodded.

  
Ronnie looked back and forth between the two of them again and then addressed Ben. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Rey leaned over to kiss the tip of Ronnie’s nose. It was a sweet gesture that only confused him somehow. 

What was he getting himself into?

  
“I am, “ Ben replied, “but if we do this, there are some ground rules. One, only I get to kiss Rey on the mouth. You can kiss her anywhere else you like, but her lips are for me alone.”

  
Ronnie nodded. “That’s fair.”

  
Ben cocked an eyebrow at him. “Ohh, I’d say it’s _more_ than fair, wouldn’t you, kitten?”

  
She bit her lip. “Yes, Daddy.”

  
Ronnie’s eyebrows went up at the mention of the nickname. It was clear that Ben and Rey had a certain kind of relationship going, the likes of which he knew nothing about.

  
“The other hard and fast rule is, you do not get to be inside her. Only I have that privilege.” He pointed the beer bottle at Rey. “You good with that, baby?"

  
She nodded again.

  
Ben seemed satisfied. “Alright. Am I forgetting anything?’

  
She tossed off a little shrug and Ben approached to sit beside her. Ronnie watched as Rey straddled Ben’s thigh and kissed him hungrily. He was unquestionably the third wheel, but he was willing to see where it went if it meant he would get to see more of Rey, maybe even touch her. The thought already had him semi-hard.

  
When Ben broke the kiss, he looked back at Ronnie.

“One last thing. If you forget Rule #1 or Rule #2, I _will_ jack you up. I don’t care who you are—cop or no cop. I’d be willing to go to jail for that. Rey knows.”

  
Rey stretched her hand out to Ronnie and he took it, squeezing softly as if to reassure him. He looked over at her face and felt a strong urge to kiss her, but he knew that was off limits. Instead, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her open palm.

  
Ben pushed her robe open further, exposing her small but beautifully shaped breasts. Ronnie swallowed hard, watching her nipples harden immediately in the cool room. She held Ronnie’s gaze as Ben tweaked a nipple before covering it with his mouth, sucking rhythmically. A small, high pitched moan escaped Rey’s lips and Ronnie was instantly rock hard.

  
This was _really happening._

  
Less than an hour ago, he had agreed to follow Rey home to check the status of her medical marijuana card. And now, he was about to watch her have sex with her boyfriend, and even participate.

How quickly things had changed.

  
Ben released her nipple with a wet pop and sat back for a moment to look at Ronnie.

  
“You can touch her,” he said darkly. “She wants you to."

  
Ronnie met Rey’s eyes, shining with a question--a promise. Gingerly, he cupped her other breast, tracing slow circles. It was small and smooth as silk, the nipple hard as a pink gemstone. When his thumb brushed the stiff peak, Rey’s eyes fluttered and she let out a small gasp. He continued to stroke one nipple before moving to the other as Rey's breathing began to change.

  
“She likes that,” Ben agreed, before leaning close to Rey to capture her lips again. Ronnie watched as Ben’s hands roamed over her greedily. He pulled back and snaked a hand inside the robe, between her legs, searching for her clit. He knew he’d found it when she let out a little whimper.

  
“Oh, yes. So wet already. My perfect girl,” Ben whispered before leaning down to kiss her again.

When Ben came up for air, he stood and tugged his shirt quickly over his head before undoing his belt. He stopped to watch as Rey leaned over to undo the buttons on Ronnie’s uniform. She helped him out of it, then the undershirt, leaving him in only his khakis.

“Is this okay?" she asked.

  
He huffed. It was going to be harder than he thought not to kiss her. He nodded and gave her a shy smile.

  
Ben shifted his weight to one leg and watched in fascination. Just above the waistband of his jeans, slung low on his hips, his happy trail peeked out; it was one of Rey's favorite spots on his body, and she loved to kiss her way down it. But for now, her attention was on his would-be twin.

Rey pressed her small, warm palms to Ronnie's bare chest and made a soft, growling noise in her throat. Then she leaned forward and kissed his neck, flicking her tongue down to his shoulder. His eyes caught Ben’s and he immediately tried to rein himself in, but it was too late. As Rey kissed over his chest, his breaths came faster, more labored. She flicked her tongue over one taut, brown nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. Rey could see that he was enjoying it; she smiled and continued. 

  
“Rookie,” Ben rasped, “there are a few things that Rey has been wanting to try with me, that I wasn’t into.” He paused briefly, giving him a little smile. “That’s one of them."

Rey glanced up at Ben and he held out a hand to her. “Bedroom,” he said. 

  
Rey took Ben’s hand in hers, her free one reaching out for Ronnie's. The three of them walked that way, hand in hand, down the hall. 

  
The minute they entered the room, Ben pulled his jeans down, revealing his very hard, red cock. Ronnie was surprised to see that Ben went commando, but less surprised that his cock looked to be at least as large as his own.

  
“On the bed, kitten,” Ben ordered.

  
Rey slid out of her robe and crawled onto the bed, flashing her cute little tush at the two guys. Ronnie sucked in a breath as his eyes moved over her appreciatively. Ben raised his eyebrows at the other man and gestured towards his pants.

  
“You might want to take those off,” he said. 

  
Realizing he had a point, Ronnie first unhooked his belt before carefully removing his weapon and setting it on the dresser. As he watched, Ben sprawled out on the bed between Rey’s legs and started licking her pussy. Her soft moans rocketed him into a whole new realm of arousal. Ben had her legs draped over his shoulders as he ravaged her with his tongue. 

  
“Fuck _yes,"_ Rey moaned. “ _More,_ baby. Don’t stop.”

  
Ronnie thought his head might explode; he was painfully hard now.

He managed to get his khakis and finally his boxers off, leaving only his socks. Ben looked over his shoulder at him, while Rey squirmed in protest. 

“Ben, don’t stop,” she pleaded.

“Do you want to taste her, Ronnie?”

Of course he did. 

"Yeah," he said. "Hell yeah."

Ben tapped Rey’s hip, signaling her to get up and he switched places with her, sitting with his back to the headboard. Rey positioned herself with her back against his chest, his hard length pushed up snugly against her ass. 

  
Ronnie hesitated for a moment before lying down where Ben had been moments earlier. He removed his glasses and put them off to the side.

  
“Ooh, you look even more like twins, now,” Rey breathed, clearly excited by the fact. 

  
Ben chuckled and kissed her neck.

  
Rey sucked in a deep breath, settling back between her boyfriend's legs as Ronnie started to press soft, featherlight kisses along her hipbone, trailing to her inner thighs. Ben gripped her wrists in his strong hands, pinning them at her sides as Ronnie slowly moved closer to the tender, swollen bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. His eyes snapped up to meet hers just before he swiped his tongue over her achy little nub. He repeated the movement, slowly darting around her clit and then over it, just to tease her. 

  
Holding her body tight against his, Ben felt every little shiver, every shift in her body as Rey responded to Ronnie’s attentions. His cock grew impossibly harder as he witnessed another man—a man who looked almost exactly like himself—pleasuring his girlfriend. 

  
“How much do you like it? Tell him,” Ben whispered in her ear. 

  
“It's _so good_ , baby….” she mewled. 

“Tell him what you want, kitten.”

Ronnie was all too aware that there were two sets of eyes watching him.

  
“I-I want to come, need to come. _Please,_ ” she gasped. “Officer Ronnie.”

  
Ronnie was pumping two fingers into her while his thumb danced on her clit. Ben had released her hands and started playing with her nipples, rolling them between his fingers as she felt the pressure rising inside her. He whispered soft encouragement and praise into her ear and she came, back arching, with a full body shudder, between her two tall, beautiful men. 

As she was floating down from her high, she looked at Ronnie and could tell he wanted to kiss her. Rey leaned over to whisper in Ben’s ear. After a moment, he nodded. She beckoned Ronnie closer and chased his lips with hers, running her tongue along his lower lip and nipping gently. Ronnie looked over at Ben who gave him a subtle nod and smile. Ronnie let his eyes close and fully surrendered to Rey, tongue swirling against hers as she moaned into his mouth.

When Rey broke the kiss, she whispered to him, “That was _so_ good. Stand up now.”

Ronnie eagerly followed her command. As Rey shifted forward on all fours, Ben propped himself up on his knees behind her. He gathered he wetness on his fingers and brought it to his lips. He met the other man’s eyes.

"She tastes sweet, doesn't she?” 

Ronnie smiled as Rey gripped his throbbing cock in her hand. “Very sweet.”

“You ready for this, baby?" Ben asked. "Ready for one cock in your pussy and another down your throat?”

“I am,” she sighed. “I’m ready.”

Ben continued to stroke her core. “Fuck yes, you sure feel ready,” he said, lining himself up at her entrance.

“Look at me,” Ronnie said, holding her in a heated gaze as Ben pushed in slowly. As he filled her, Rey’s breath hitched. “Keep your eyes on me.”

As Ben sheathed himself fully inside her cunt, Rey’s eyes fluttered shut. 

“Fuck. She’s so _tight,”_ Ben muttered.

As he started to move, Rey wrapped her lips around the head of Ronnie’s dick, swirling her tongue around it as deep grunts and groans rose from his throat.

Watching Ronnie react to her, Ben laughed softly under his breath. “She’s good, isn’t she.”

“Uh huh,” Ronnie agreed, watching her through hooded eyes.

The three of them slowly found their rhythm, Rey moving backward to meet Ben as he thrust into her pussy, Ronnie thrusting into her mouth, gently at first and then more aggressively. Each one was keenly aware of the intense intimacy of the moment--Ben letting his guard down enough to share his girlfriend with another man, Rey enjoying the attentions of two gorgeous men. As for Ronnie, this strangely unfamiliar position felt surprisingly _right_. His sexual experience was not extensive, consisting mainly of fooling around with his high school girlfriend, and a few encounters with women he had dated as an adult. He'd only had one real, long-term girlfriend, and she had been fairly conservative. 

The room had become redolent with the smells of sex, the sounds of flesh against flesh as they each chased their climax. 

Ronnie was the first to come, too pent up to hold back anymore. He was entranced by Rey's willingness to swallow, and he cupped her face gently as he shot down her throat. 

"I'm gonna come, sweetheart. Are you with me?" Ben rumbled, his fingers gliding over her clit as he rammed into her.

Rey could only moan in answer. Ben let go, calling her name as Rey keened, coming almost at the same time. 

Each of them lost track of time as they lay there, spent and blissful, close together on the mattress, one on either side of Rey. When she had regained her senses, Rey shifted up to first kiss Ben on the lips, and then Ronnie. He smiled at her sweetly.

"That was amazing," she said. 

Ronnie huffed. "I've never had an experience like that in my life," he admitted. 

"It was hot," Ben smirked. "You're okay, Rookie." 

Ronnie chuckled. "Well, technically, I'm _not a_ rookie," he said. "You're a lucky man, Ben."

Ben nodded. "I know," he sighed and his lips brushed Rey's cheek. 

_"I'm_ the lucky one," she said, looking back and forth between the two of them. "Look at you two. My beautiful Ben, my sweet Ronnie. My two tall cool ones." 

**Author's Note:**

> "Tall Cool One," Robert Plant and Philip Johnstone. Now and Zen, Sony Music. 1987
> 
> "Black Dog," Led Zeppelin. Atlantic Records, 1971


End file.
